bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Virtud Radiante Fadahl
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50666 |no = 897 |element = Luz |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = Uno de los sagrados Guardianes de Meirith. Siendo quien informó a sus compañeros del ataque contra Karna Masta, decidió volver para proteger al emperador sagrado y les pidió a sus amigos que se quedaran en Ishgria. Durante su viaje de vuelta, Fadahl sintió una fuerza de voluntad diferente contra el emperador sagrado. Al llegar a su destino con los gemelos Claire y Colt, la duda lo consumió al ver al enemigo cara a cara, y por ello recibió una herida mortal. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue disculparse con su maestro y sus amigos mientras fallecía en el campo de batalla. |summon = I regret my own indiscretions. They are unbecoming of a god. That's what I should've aimed for... |fusion = Do you know what moderation means? I'm glad you do then. We have a difficult path ahead of us. |evolution = If I could've use this power then... Pay me no mind. From now on, I'm with you. |hp_base = 5287 |atk_base = 1833 |def_base = 1819 |rec_base = 1568 |hp_lord = 6534 |atk_lord = 2338 |def_lord = 2375 |rec_lord = 2192 |hp_anima = 7426 |rec_anima = 1954 |atk_breaker = 2576 |def_breaker = 2137 |atk_guardian = 2100 |def_guardian = 2613 |rec_guardian = 2073 |def_oracle = 2256 |hp_oracle = 6177 |rec_oracle = 2549 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Ambición divina epidémica |lsdescription = Alta probabilidad de causar una aflicción aleatoria al atacar. Reducción en la cantidad de la barra de BB consumida durante el BB. |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Zein Lemedium |bbdescription = Combo de 14 ataques fuertes de luz a todos los enemigos. Probabilidad de reducir ATQ y DEF durante 1 turno. Añade Flaqueza y Maldición al ataque de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Cristal de masacre |sbbdescription = Combo de 17 ataques fuertes de luz a todos los enemigos. Probabilidad de reducir ATQ y DEF durante 1 turno. Añade Ponzoña y Herida al ataque de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Magna Arca |ubbdescription = Combo de 20 ataques fuertes de luz a todos los enemigos. Reducción enorme de ATQ y DEF durante 1 turno. Gran probabilidad de causar Ponzoña, Herida, Parálisis y Maldición. |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |cbman = 21 |cbmbb = 14 |cbmsbb = 17 |cbmubb = 20 |es = Devoción sincera |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta su barra de BB cuando recibe daño |evofrom = 50665 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |honor = |rare = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Guardianes de Meirith |addcatname = Fadahl 3 }}